my lovely vampire
by Fujoshiexost couple
Summary: perjalanan HanBaekTao, mereka yang diculik oleh ChenMinSoo teman mereka! membawa mereka ke dunia dongeng-menurut mereka- ditemani dengan vampire tampan HunChanKris! HUNHAN CHANBAEK KRISTAO! gak tertarik? jangan baca..udh baca inget review..gak review? gak lanjut..gak bisa review? lewat PM!
1. Chapter 1

My lovely Vampire

-ANYEONG-

Tanpa basa-basi, mari kita ke perkenalan tokoh!

.

Main Cast :

Oh sehun

Oh-Xi Luhan

Other cast :

EXO K

EXO M

SUPER JUNIOR

Genre : Horror, Romance, Fantasy

RATE : T-M!

.

.

.

KRING! KRING!

Di pagi hari yang benar-benar cerah, lebih tepatnya di kamar seorang namja manis penyuka rusa inilah si jam weker tak berguna itu berdering keras.. terlalu keras malah sehingga merusak ketenangan pagi hari ini hingga….

.

.

.

BRAK!

.

.

" Yak! Rusaaaa! Matikan alarm mu dan segera bangun! Kau tak ingat sekarang kau camping?" Raung seorang namja bermuka bak Cinderella tapi evil sebut saja Xi Heechul.

"Hoaamm..nee hhyung…" ucap seorang namja mirip rusa berjalan yaitu Xi Luhan.

.

TAK!

.

" Sudah kan hyung? Aku tidur lagi nee.. jangan lupa dengan menutup pintu kamarku" ucap Luhan santai karena belum sepenuhnya sadar akan hari pentingnya ini.

"Yakkk! Bangun Rusa malas! Kau bilang kau akan pergi camping ke BLACK PEARL Forest kan? Apa itu dibatalkan?" tanya Heechul yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah adik Rusa nya ini.

"Oh.. itu sih se- MWOOOOO! Yak! Jinjja! Hyungggg! Buatkan aku bekal dan letakkan di dalam ransel ku! Aku mandi dulu!" setelah sadar dengan hari pentingnya itu Luhan segera Berlari kearah Kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandinya mengingat dia mandi sangat lama seperti yeoja luluran-_-.

"YA! YA! Aishh Jinjja!" teriak Heechul karena tingkah adiknya itu.

.

.

.

**MEANWHILE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

"Luhan tenanglah sedikit! Kau tidak akan telat! Bahkan kau ku bangunkan jam 5 pagi! Dan sekarang baru jam 6!" teriak Heechul dari arah dapur.

"Hyunggg! bis ku akan berangkat jam 7! Jadi aku harus cepat" rajuk Luhan agar hyung cantiknya tak marah.

"haishhh.. dasar! makanya kalau tau ada hari penting bangunlah lebih pagi! Untung saja hyung sudah membuatkan mu bekal dan membelikan mu beberapa cemilan juga bahan makanan untuk kau masak!" ceramah Heechul sambil meletakkan sepiring omellete setelah itu meletakkan beberapa cemilan dan bahan makanan di Ransel-anii di BackPack besar milik Luhan.

"Maaf hyung.."ucap Luhan setelah itu memakan omellete nya dengan kilat.

"Yak! Makan pelan-pelan bodoh! Kau terlihat seperti orang yang kelaparan tau!"nasehat Heechul dengan nada 'sedikit' membentak.

"Hiha Hyunhhh( Iya hyung)" ucap Luhan gak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan nasi.

"Telan dulu baru ngomong ishh!" seru Heechul jijik.

.

GLEK! GLUK GLUK GLUK!

.

"Hahh… kenyangg, terimakasih atas sarapannya hyung!" ucap Luhan setelah meminum air.

"Neee Rusaa.. baiklah sekarang kita berangkat lihat ini bahkan sudah jam 6.15, ayo! Hyung tunggu di mobil dan kau Luhan ambillah barang-barang mu dan ingat pakai Backpack mu! Hyung sudah memindahkan seluruh barangmu kesana" ucap heechul setelah itu berlalu ke mobil untuk memanaskan mobilnya.

"Nee Hyung!" ucap Luhan paham.

.

.

.

LUHAN POV!

Hai! Xi Luhan imnida! Panggil aku Luhan! Aku adalah murid dari XOXO High School! Sekolah ternama bahkan terfaforit se Seoul! Dan sekarang adalah hari yang penting bagiku! Karena akan diadakan camping di BLACK PEARL Forest! Dan dengan bodohnya aku melupakan hari penting ini!

Oiya yang meraung tadi pagi itu adalah Xi Heechul, hyung kandungku! Umurnya 20 tahun..Mukanya saja yang seperti perpaduan Cinderella dan Barbie tapi sifatnya benar-benar melenceng jauh! Pasti kalian bingung kenapa kami tidak menyebut diri kami Manly..sebenarnya dulunya keluarga besar Xi sebagian besar SEME dan menikah dengan sesama namja dan itu takdir..akan tetapi takdir menjadi SEME itu berubah total setelah ayah ku dikutuk

-_**KU KUTUK KELUARGA MU! ANI..MELAINKAN KETURUNAN KELUARGA XI MASA DEPAN! KU KUTUK AGAR KETURUNAN KELUARGA XI BUKAN SEBAGAI SEME MELAINKAN SEBAGAI ULTIMATE UKE!DAN KAU KUBERIKAN KESEMPATAN UNTUK MENCIPTAKAN 2 ANAK SEBAGAI TANDA BAHWA MEREKA KETURUNAN MU..SETELAH ANAK KE 2 MU LAHIR MAKA KAU DAN ISTRIMU AKAN MATI..DAN AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MENENTUKAN JODOH DARI KETURUNANMU! HAHAHAHAHA**_-

entah alasan apa keluarga besarku dikutuk dan mulai saat itulah keturunan keluarga Xi masa depan adalah seorang Ultimate UKE! Setelah melahirkan ku, eomma appa meninggal dunia sesuai kutukan yang menempel pada tubuh mereka! itu sebabnya umurku dan heechul hyung berbeda 3 tahun, sebab Eomma dan Appa ingin menikmati sisa waktu kebersamaan mereka. Awalnya kami dirawat oleh sepupu appa.. tapi setelah kami dewasa dan hyung sudah mulai bekerja, barulah kami pindah ke sebuah apartemen dekat XOXO High School.

Okay cukup dengan penjelasan masa lalu ku yang kelam..

END OF LUHAN POV!

.

.

.

HUP!

"What the! Kenapa berat sekali? Apa yang Heechul hyung masukkan kedalam backpack ku? Batu bata kah?" omel Luhan.

Setelah itu Luhan mulai berjalan keluar apartemen dan menguncinya lalu mulai menyusul Hyung nya kelantai bawah tanpa menyadari seorang namja tampan berambut abu-abu dan bermata emas berpadu dengan platina sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai errr-mesum?

.

"Luhan, kenapa kau lama sekali sih?" tanya Heechul.

"Ini semua gara-gara hyung! Apa sih yang hyung masukkan ke dalam backpack ku sampai bisa seberat ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Semua barang-barangmu dan beberapa camilan dan bahan makanan, hehe:D" jawab Heechul sambil nyengir.

"Aigooo.. sudahlah, sekarang hyung antar aku ke Myeondong nee… semuanya berkumpul disana" ucap Luhan.

"Nee.."

.

.

AT MYEONDONG

"Nah, Luhan kita sudah sampai! Selamat bersenang-senang! Jaga dirimu yaa, Payy~"ucap Heechul setelah menurunkan Luhan(?) dari mobilnya

BRUM!

Dan mobil Hyundai YFSonata berwarna putih itupun menjauh.

.

.

LUHAN POV!

Akhirnya aku sampai di Myeondong, sudah lama aku tak kesini semenjak pindah ke apartment. Dan sekarang aku harus mencari teman se-grup ku yaitu Byun Baekhyun dan Huang Zi Tao.. dimana mereka ya?

END OF LUHAN POV!

.

.

"Luhan-gege!" teriak seorang namja bermata panda bernama Huang Zi Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan. Luhan pun segera menoleh dan tersenyum senang

"Taopandaa~" balas Luhan sambil berlari kecil kearah Tao

"Dimana Baekhyun, Tao?" tanya Luhan kepada Tao

"Tuh.. sedang berpamitan dengan Hyung nya" jawab Tao sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun

Seakan merasa ditunjuk Baekhyun pun menoleh dan mendapati kedua temannya sedang menanti nya, Baekhyun pun mendekati mereka.. toh Hyung nya sedang asik berteleponan dengan sang Yeojachingu dan pasti ujung-ujung nya dia dikacangin.

.

"Anyeong Tao, Luhan!" sapa Baekhyun kepada dua temannya tersebut

"Nado anyeoong gege/Baekhyun!" jawab taohan serempak

Setelah itu mereka bertiga pun bercengkrama sambil duduk dibawah pohon rindang sampai…

.

.

**PERHATIAN KEPADA MURID XOXO HIGH SCHOOL, HARAP BERKUMPUL DI PINGGIR BUS 3, KITA AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT DAN AKAN MELAKUKAN PEMBAGIAN TEMPAT DUDUK, TERIMAKASIH**

Mendengar pengumuman tersebut, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao segera bergegas menuju Bus 3.

.

.

**SELAMAT PAGI MURID XOXO HIGH SCHOOL! SAYA AKAN MELAKUKAN PEMBAGIAN TEMPAT DUDUK! JADI HARAP TENANG!**

**UNTUK BIS 1 :**

**KIM MINSEOK**

**XI LUHAN**

**HUANG ZI TAO**

**KIM JONGDAE**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**BLABLABLABLABLABLA –DAN SETERUSNYA-**

**BAGI YANG SUDAH MENDAPAT PEMBAGIAN BUS HARAP MASUK KE BUS SEKARANG, MENGINGAT CUACA YANG BURUK!**

**TERIMAKASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan gege~ kita bertiga se bus! Tapi tidak bisa duduk bersama" ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibir kucingnya

"Hahahaha~ ndee panda taoo~ kau duduk dengan Jong? Jongdae? Iya kau duduk dengan Jongdae bukan? Jadi berbaiklah dengannya" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Tao

"Luhan, Tao! Masuk yuk! Dinginn!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya menahan dingin

"Oke Baekhyun/gege"

.

.

.

"Anyeong Luhan!" sapa seorang namja berpipi tembam bernama Kim Minseok atau Xiumin

"Nado Anyeong Xiumin hyung!" balas Luhan

"Kau duduk di jendela apa di pinggir?" tanya Xiumin

"Dijendela saja hyung, aku kebiasaan disana hehehe" jawab Luhan sambil nyengir

"Oke" Xiuhan pun duduk di bangku samping jendela dengan Luhan yang nyender di Jendela, tak beberapa lama kemudian Luhan pun tertidur.

**XIUMIN POV**

Aigoo..beruntung sekali kau Hun..kau mendapatkan seorang mate yang notabenenya adalah adik kelasku di grup vocal…Xi Luhan kkkkkk~ kau akan menjadi bagian dari **The Loyal Fams** kkk~ selamat menikmati masa-masa terakhir mu Luhan

**END OF XIUMIN POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mari kita tengok ke belakang dimana ada namja bermata panda yang sedang duduk sambil bercengkrama dengan namja bermuka kotak, ya… mereka adalah Tao dan Chen

"Hahahaha! Chen gege! Kenapa gegemu sekonyol itu sih?" tanya Tao sambil tertawa

"Itu karena dia ceroboh! Kkk~ dia bahkan 'menggambar' naga diatas lukisan ibu kami dan kau tau apa jadinya Tao?" tanya Chen yang membuat Tao penasaran

"Apa ge?" Tanya Tao

"Dia dilempari kipas keramat oleh ibu kami! Muahahahahaha" Setelah itu meledak sudah tawa Chen.

"Jinjjayo? Ahahahaha~ aiigoo" Tawa Tao semakin menjadi, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Itulah mengapa dia membutuhkan asupan darah dan daging mentah yang banyak!" tambah Chen tampa sadar

"Hahaha-Eumm apa? Daarah? Daging mentah?" tanya Tao setengah membelakkan matanya

'Mati kau Kim Jongdae' rutuk Chen dalam hati

"Eommm…aniyaa, aku hanya bercanda hehe..jjaa lebih baik kau tidur" ucap Chen berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang panda.

"Benarkah, Chen gege? Tao lihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya itu bukan candaan.." ucap Tao curiga

"Gege tidak bohong Tao~" ucap Chen lagi

"Sungguh?" tanya Tao dan itu benar-benar membuat seorang Kim Jongdae kesal, sehingga tanpa sadar iris matanya berubah warna dari coklat tua menjadi biru tua pertanda bahwa dia akan menggunakan kekuatannya.

"**Sleep~sleep like a baby, make his mind blank now!**" Setelah membisikkan kata tersebut Tao pun langsung kehilangan kesadarannya lalu tertidur dan kepalanya hampir mengenai bangku depan.

HAP

"Apa ku bilang? Sebaikknya kau 'Tidur' Tao" Ucap Chen –_**Dan **__**itulah akibat membuat Kim Jongdae kesal -_- **_\- lanjut Chen dalam hati

Dan sekarang mari kira lihat Baeksoo

.

.

"Jadi kau suka memasak, soo?" tanya Baekhyun

"Nee…aku paling suka memasak Lobster rebus dengan taburan saos merica dan didalam lobster tersebut terisi dengan nasi, daging lobster, wortel dan sawi" jelas Kyungsoo

"Wow! Sepertinya enak! Lain kali aku ingin mencobanya!" ucap Baekhyun

"Nee Baekhyun" Ucap Kyungsoo –_**Setelah kau memasuki silsilah keluarga **__**kami**__** ByunBaek kkk~**_\- lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di BLACK PEARL Forest, semua murid mulai turun lalu membuat tenda masing-masing, seperti hal nya Luhan yang sedang membuat tenda sendiri. Harusnya 1 tenda dihuni oleh 2 orang, tapi pada dasarnya Luhan lebih suka sendirian, makanya dia tidak memiliki teman satu tenda, berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Tao yang tidur bersama, ini semua permintaan Tao karena namja manis ini takut tidur sendirian di tempat terbuka.

Malamnya pada saat pesta api unggun…..

"Luhan.." panggil Baekhyun

"Neee?" jawab Luhan sambil menoleh sekilas

"Eummm…kita keliling hutan yuk! Bersama Tao bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun

"Iya geee iyaa! Ayolahhhh~" sahut Tao sambil melakukan Aegyo andalannya.

"Oke…aku juga penasaran dengan seisi Black Pearl Forest" ucap Luhan menyetujui.

.

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh kembali ke tenda masing-masing, jika ada yang ingin tetap diluar tenda untuk sementara waktu boleh diam didepan api unggun, apabila merasa ketakutan kalian yang menunggu boleh kembali ke tenda dan juga tolong jangan pergi keluar dari area perkemahan karena ini sudah larut sekali, selamat malam." ucap hyung Pembina Kemah.

Setelah itu, semua murid Xoxo High School yang mengikuti kemah pun bubar, kembali ke tenda masing-masing, ada juga yang masih duduk di depan api unggun hanya untuk membakar marshmallow dan kembali masuk ke tenda.

.

.

"Gege, ini sudah pukul 21.00 dan mereka semua sudah tidur, apakah kita akan berkeliling hutan sekarang?" tanya Tao. Oh, rupanya sisa kalian bertiga di depan api unggun?

"Hmm.. gege sih mau-mau saja, tetapi apa kalian tidak takut hewan buas? Ku dengar di tengah Black Pearl Forest ada sebuah villa yang sangat besar, dan itu tetap terawat hingga sekarang, padahal kata Heechul hyung villa itu sudah tidak ada lagi yang menempati."ucap Luhan. Bukan maksud Luhan untuk menaku-nakuti Tao, bahkan Luhan sendiri sudah merasa tak enak pada saat murid terakhir masuk ke tenda meninggalkan mereka bertiga di depan api unggun.

"Gege~ jangan menakut-nakuti Tao~" rengek Tao merasa ketakutan

"Aniyoo… Gege sedang tidak berselera untuk menakut-nakuti mu panda... untuk apa gege menakut-nakuti mu sedangkan gege saja ketakutan tinggal di luar seperti ini? " jelas Luhan

"Hei! Sudahlah kita tidur saja yuk! Sebaiknya kita besok saja berkeliling hutan, toh besok kata Kibum hyung(kakak Pembina yang tadi) kita seharian bakal punya free time lalu besoknya kita akan melakukan kegiatan" jelas Baekhyun, sungguh bahkan dia sekarang bergetar pela. Bukan hanya karena faktor dingin, tapi Baekhyun merasa ada sepasang-ani tiga pasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari dalam hutan.

"O-okay.. yasudah, Baekhyun dan Tao masuk ke tenda duluan, Gege mau mengambil sweater gege yang terjemur disana dulu." ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk sweater motif rusa berwarna biru yang ia gantung di jemuran pakaian dekat dengan pohon maple yang kira-kira 1meter darinya.

"Okay..hati-hati gege/Luhan"ucap BaekTao berbarengan lalu mulai memasuki tenda mereka.

.

Setelah melihat dongsaeng dan sahabatnya itu menutup tenda, Luhan segera berjalan menuju sweaternya dengan pelan sambil menyorot senternya ke depan. Sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja mengambilnya besok, tetapi Luhan khawatir karena itu adalah sweater berharga pemberian pamannya yang tinggal di London sekarang.

Sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja menyuruh BaekTao menunggunya, akan tetapi dia tidak tega melihat raut lelah di wajah manis sahabat dan dongsaeng nya itu.

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

Ughh! Eommaa, Appaa, Heechul hyung~ Luhan takut! Harusnya tadi aku menyuruh mereka menungguku dulu! Aishh, aku menyesal! Hueeee.. aku harus cepat! Ini sangat menakutkan!

Aku pun mengambil sweater yang ku gantung tadi sore dan tiba-tiba…

.

WUSHH

.

Angin berhembus kencang dari arah belakang ku. Omoo! Aku benar-benar takut sekarang! Karena tidak mau berlama-lama, aku segera membalikkan badanku, dan apa yang ku lihat? Bukan tenda… bukan api unggun… tapi sosok seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dariku dengan postur tubuh amazing! Dia hanya memakai kaus oblong yang tembus pandang kurasa? Dan lihat! sixpack diperutnya! Pandanganku semakin naik dan akhirnya sampai kemukanya. Pipi tirus, kulit albino, rambut berwarna abu-abu dan mata berwarna emas bercampur dengan platina! Sungguh sempurna, tapi… tunggu dulu- tunggu dulu..

Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Dia menyeringai kepadaku dan… dan apa itu? Ta-taring? A-apa dia vampire? Kenapa aku tidak sadar bahwa mulut namja ini ada bekas darahnya? O-ow..aniyaa!

END OF LUHAN POV

.

.

.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Luhan dengan tubuh gemetaran sambil memeluk erat sweaternya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, _**mate**_ ku~" bukannya menjawab, pemuda ini malah berbicara aneh (menurut Luhan).

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku?" tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun.. mate dari seorang Xi Luhan, ah anii lebih tepatnya Oh Luhan"

Luhan benar-benar shock! _**Mate**_? Apa maksud pemuda berparas rupawan di depannya ini? Luhan masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sampai pemuda bersuara bass itu menyadarkannya…

"Aku Haus Lu~" ucap Sehun sambil membawa Luhan kepelukannya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Luhan lemah, ia pasrah sekarang. Mungkin dia akan mati setelah ini.

"Darah.. i need your blood~"bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan sambil mengemutinya, membuat Luhan menggeliat geli.

"Eumhh~ ap-pa yang kau lakukan! Hei, nghh berhenti!" ucap Luhan seraya memberontak dari pelukan Sehun.

"Menjilatimu apa lagi?" tanya Sehun lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mari-kita-menjilat-leher-luhan dan setelah itu Sehun mulai mengeluarkan taringnya dan menancapkannya perlahan di leher Luhan.

"ARGGHHHH!" teriak Luhan kesakitan, sedangkan Sehun malah asik menghisap darahnya. Luhan mulai limbung, Sehun terlalu banyak menghisap darahnya dan akhirnya pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

"eumhh…"lenguh seorang namja cantik bernama Luhan dipagi hari. Luhan mulai mengerjabkan matanya perlahan dan mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa amat sangat pusing dan tiba-tiba kejadian semalam terlintas di pikirannya, bagaimana Sehun yang menghisap darahnya dengan brutal dan yang terakhir Luhan dengar adalah "**Kau sudah terikat denganku baby~ begitu pula dengan dua orang temanmu, mereka terikat pada kedua saudaraku..kkk~**" setelah itu Luhan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

.

"Luhan gege! Kau lama sekali bangunnya!" teriak Tao dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"E-eh?" Luhan mulai bingung.

"Luhanniee, makanya jangan tertidur di depan api unggun! Sudah tau kau tidak kuat dingin!" ucap Baekhyun.

'_**tertidur didepan api unggun?**_' Luhan mulai curiga.

"Apa kalian benar-benar menemukan ku sedang tertidur?" tanya Luhan dengan nada interogasi.

"Iyaa gege! Aku dan Baekhyun gege berani bersumpah pada saat itu kau tidur di depan api unggun dan menggigil" jelas Tao panjang lebar.

"Jinj-"

"Sudahlah, Luhan cepat ganti baju! Kibum hyung sudah menyuruh kita berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi bersama, setelah itu kita bebas mau ngapain aja~" lerai Baekhyun saat merasakan adanya aura perdebatan antara LuTao.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian sudah mandi?"tanya Luhan

"Belom gege~ kami berdua menunggumu, Baekhyun gege sudah mengatakan pada Kibum gege kalau kita bertiga akan mandi sehabis sarapan pagi dan dia tidak mempersalahkan itu" jelas Tao lagi.

"Okay Tao.. sekarang keluarlah dan carilah tempat duduk, gege ingin ganti baju"ucap Luhan

"Okay gege/Luhan"ucap BaekTao berbarengan.

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

Apakah benar aku kemarin tertidur di depan api unggun? Rasanya kemarin aku bertemu pria aneh bernama Oh Sehun dan dia menghisap darahku hingga aku pingsan. Hah sudahlah.. lebih baik aku ganti baju saja!

Akupun mengganti bajuku menjadi singlet putih dan celana pendek warna coklat disertai cardigan hitam polos, toh aku juga akan mandi.

Tiba-tiba di saat aku mau memakai cardigan di dalam tenda, aku merasakan seperti ada sepasang tangan yang memelukku dari belakang, pelukan yang hangat tapi aku bahkan tidak melihat adanya tangan yang memelukku! kenapa rasanya nyata sekali? Apa ini hanya khayalanku saja?

"Kau tidak sedang menghayal baby~" ucap sebuah suara tepat dibelakang telingaku. Tunggu dulu, aku sepertinya mengenal suara ini.. suara yang arrogant dan angkuh… suara ini…

"OH SEHUN!"

END OF LUHAN POV

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan.

"Yak! Kau tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu baby~ aku tidak tuli sama sekali" ucap Sehun yang mulai menampakan wujud manly nya itu.

"Masa? ….Bodo!" ucap Luhan sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Yaak! Kau tak boleh begitu baby~ aku mate mu! Hargailah aku!" ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan tajam.

"A-NI-YA!" ucap Luhan keras kepala.

"Kau berani membentakku, Baby~?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau Iya memangnya kenapa?" tantang Luhan setengah berani karena pandangan tajam Sehun.

"Kau akan mendapat ganjarannnya baby~"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun segera membalikkan badan Luhan dan mulai melumat bibir cherry Luhan, Luhan pun tersentak kaget dan ingin menolaknya, tapi tak dipungkiri olehnya ada rasa tak rela untuk menolak. Lama-kelamaan Luhan pun terbuai dengan ciuman yang Sehun berikan…

Perlahan-lahan Luhan pun mulai menutup matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun sambil sesekali meremasnya.

TBC!

Yosh! Sudah diedit! Setidaknya keanehannya berkurang sedikit hehe :v

Review chinguyaaaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

My lovely Vampire

-ANYEONG-

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Oh sehun

Oh-Xi Luhan

Other cast :

EXO K

EXO M

SUPER JUNIOR

Genre : Horror, Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T-M

.

.

.

.

BaekTao Side.

"Huh! Gege! Kita bahkan sudah selesai makan dan mandi tapi kenapa Luhan gege tidak keluar juga? Kan dia bilang dia hanya ganti baju! Apa dia memakai alat make up dulu-.-?" cerocos Tao sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangan nya.

(Ini ceritanya BaekTao lagi di tenda mereka yehet.)

"Mollayo Tao panda~ huah Gege bosan sekali,! Apa Luhan tidur lagi ya? Mengingat dia sepertinya lesu dan tampak pucat disaat kita jumpai dia di tenda tadi" ucap Baekhyun sambil guling-guling gak jelas diatas kantong tidur mereka.

"Kau benar Ge! Ap-"

.

SREET!

.

"Ah! Anyeong Baekhyun, Tao! Maaf aku tidak berteriak memanggil kalian dulu dari luar hehe.. aku sempat mengira tidak ada orang di tenda ini, makanya untuk memastikannya aku langsung saja masuk hehehe! Mian!" ucap seorang pemuda berpipi tembam bernama Xiumin.

"Nado anyeong Xiumin Hyung/Gege!" sahut BaekTao berbarengan.

"Ada perlu apa, Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hm.. jadi begini, kalian mau tidak ku ajak berkeliling hutan ini? Bersama Chenniee dan Kyungsoo?" Tawar Xiumin.

"T-tapi Luhan gege bagaimana?" Tanya Tao

"Ah! Luhan juga sudah ku tawari, tapi dia bilang dia ingin beristirahat saja didalam tenda."ucap Chen yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali Luhan tidak bisa ikut… baiklah! Aku terima tawaran kalian! Tao Panda~ kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tao ikut saja deh! Tao bosan di dalam tenda terus!" Jawab Tao menyetujui.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua silahkan bersiap-siap dulu. Aku, Chen, dan Kyungsoo akan menunggu kalian diluar tenda oke?" Ucap Xiumin dan disambut dengan anggukan patuh dari BaekTao.

ChenMin pun keluar dari tenda BaekTao dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Berhasil! Kau tau?"Jawab Chen senang.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka tidak menanyai tentang Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jelas mereka bertanya! Tapi Chennie sudah menjawabnya, dia mengatakan bahwa Luhan ingin istirahat seharian didalam tenda" Jelas Xiumin.

"Untunglah…" Sahut Kyungsoo lega.

"Lagian Albino itu merepotkan sekali! Kenapa tidak dia culik saja Luhan? Itu bahkan lebih mudah!" Sungut Chen kesal.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi Chennie! Entah rencana macam apa yang disusun oleh Sehun sehingga kita harus repot-repot begini" Ucap Xiumin menenangkan Chen.

.

SREEETT!

.

"Chen gege~ Xiumin gege~ Kyungsoo gege! Tao dan Baekhyun gege sudah siap!" Sahut Tao dengan nada khasnya.

"O-oh..Taoie, baiklah sekarang kita semua pergi menemui Kibum hyung dulu" Ucap Kyungsoo

'_Hampir saja!'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

Setelah itu, mereka berlima pergi ke depan tenda Kibum yang bisa terbilang mencolok dengan warna pink kapas dengan aksen nama Kibum di setiap sisi tendanya.

"Kibum hyung!" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Neee sebentar" Sahut sebuah suara dari dalam.

.

KLIK!

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum setelah keluar dari tendanya.

"Aku, Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Tao akan pergi untuk berkeliling hutan sebentar. Yah setidaknya kami sudah kembali 5 menit sebelum jam makan malam" Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Eumm? Jinjja? Baiklah, hati-hati nee! Kalau ada apa-apa pergunakan HT yang hyung berikan kepada kalian" Ucap Kibum dan disambut anggukan mengerti dari mereka.

.

.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pekarangan perkemahan Xoxo High School, Kyungsoo paling depan, ChenMin di belakang disusul dengan BaekTao di tengah, mereka beralasan agar mereka bisa melindungi BaekTao, sehingga BaekTao sekarang berada ditengah.

.

"Kyungso Ge~ kita akan kemana dulu?" Tanya Tao tak sabar.

"Kita akan ke air terjun di dekat sini dulu Taoie~" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum sebentar lalu berbalik lagi kedepan dan menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan BaekTao.

"Eum? Air terjun? Yay! Untung saja aku membawa SLR ku!" Sahut Baekhyun kegirangan.

"Jinja, Ge? Assa! Tao bisa berfoto di sana!" Sorak Tao bahagia bagai anak kecil yang diberikan permen.

.

.

KYUNGSOO POV

Hahaha… Kris, kurasa kau harus berterimakasih pada Jongin karena dia dengan baik hatinya meramal mate masa depan mu…

See? Dia bahkan lebih menggemaskan dari pada yang diperlihatkan oleh Jongin! Hah, Kris yang pervet dan Tao yang polos. Kalau dijadikan satu bagaimana hasilnya ya?

.

.

"Kyungsoo Ge~" Suara lembut nan kekanakan itu menyadarkan ku, aku pun menoleh dan mendapati Tao dan Baekhyun sudah berada di sisi kanan kiri ku.

"Ah? Nee Taoie ada apa?" Tanya ku.

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus berjalan Ge~?" Tanya Tao dengan nada imut.

"Hmm.. 10 meter lagi Tao. Ada apa? Kau lelah?" Tanya ku dengan nada lembut.

Yak! Vampire vampire begini aku juga kedapatan bagian Uke/Bottom! Jadi sudah dari sananya nadaku bisa melembut kalau berhadapan dengan anak bersuara imut seperti dia!

.

"Aniyoo~ Tao hanya tidak sabar Ge~" Jawab Tao dengan nada khasnya.

"Hahaha.. bersabarlah Taoie!" Ucap ku sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengacak sedikit surai halusnya.

"Hmmm baiklah Ge~" Ucap Tao patuh.

.

.

END OF KYUNGSOO POV!

.

.

.

"Hah! Akhirnya sampai juga! Chennie~ ambil fotoku~" Pinta Xiumin dengan nada manja.

"Hahaha! Baiklah Minnie~" Turut Chen sambil mengusap lembut kepala Xiumin yang membuat pipi Vampire cantik itu memerah cabe.

"Nah, sekarang tunjukan padaku, dimana kau ingin difoto, Minnie~" Ucap Chen sambil membawa Camera Canon Eos 650 dengan tambahan Lensa, sehingga membuat sesuatu yang difoto oleh kamera itu akan menjadi semakin dan semakin indah.

"Itu! Disana Chennie~ di depan air terjun! Foto aku!" Ucap Xiumin sambil menuju ke depan air terjun dan mulai berpose imut.

.

KLIK!

.

KLIK!

.

KLIK!

.

Entah sudah foto keberapa yang diambil pemuda imut bermarga Byun ini. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah bosan setiap melihat hasil foto yang dibidik nya. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun pun segera kembali merapat ke ChenMinTao yang sekarang sedang memakan camilan mereka.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang kurang.. Kyungsoo? Dimana dia?

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO POV!

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku menjauh dari mereka kan? Tidak tidak, aku tidak membenci BaekTao. Hanya saja aku ingin menemui seseorang yang aku sayangi, dia adalah Kim Jongin tunangan ku. Dia adalah Werewolf, tepatnya anak dari ketua Werewolf sang Alpha.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa dijodohkan dengannya sedangkan menurut kalian Werewolf dan Vampire itu bermusuhan kan? Itu hanya legenda jaman dulu! kami berdamai 2 abad yang lalu, disaat bangsa Werewolf menolong bangsa Vampire dari bahaya Volturi dan pada saat itu juga aku dibawa ke sebuah tenda milik seorang Namja. Aku pingsan karena disengat oleh Krystal, si Vampire volturi pengendali Listrik.

Lalu disaat aku siuman, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah pemuda berkulit tan. Tampan.. itu lah kata yang pertama kali ku ucapkan saat itu…

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar? Ini minum dulu" Ucap seorang Namja sambil menyerahkan segelas air.

"Te-terima kasih…ukhh" Ucapku sambil memaksakan diri meminum air putih, sebenarnya yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah darah. Yah darah hewan bukan darah manusia.

"Habiskan dulu air itu! Itu akan membantu pencernaanmu agar disaat kau minum darah tidak terasa lengket, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kan darah rusa" Ucap Namja itu dan membuat ku tersentak kaget!

_'Bagaimana dia bisa tau?'_ batinku.

.

GLUK!

.

GLUK!

.

GLUK!

.

Kupaksa diriku meminum air itu hingga habis, uwekk! Rasanya hambar sekali! Tidak seperti darah hewan yang biasanya ku minum!

.

KREETT~

.

"Sudah habis? Cepat sekali. Baiklah ini segelas darah rusa nya! Minum dengan perlahan, itu adalah darah rusa yang langka kau tau?" Ucap Namja itu sambil menyerahkan segelas darah segar yang sedari tadi aku butuhkan.

.

GLUK!

.

GLUK!

.

GLUK!

.

Ah! Rasanya sangat segar! Manis darah rusa ini mengalir melewati kerongkonganku~

Setelah itu aku mulai berbaring lagi dengan posisi menyamping untuk melihat namja tampan yang duduk di dekatku, kulihat dia memandangiku dengan sangat intens seakan ingin 'menerkam' ku.

.

BLUSH!

.

Hei! Apa ini? A-aku merona?

"Te-terima kasih..umh"

"Jongin..Kim Jongin" Ucap Namja itu.

Yak! Kenapa aku jadi gugup eoh? Tapi tunggu dulu.. Apakah dia manusia? Atau bukan? Kena-kenapa bau nya kuat sekali seperti seorang alpha?

.

"Umh yaa.. Jongin, namaku Kyungsoo!" Ucapku dengan pipi yang merona, membuat kesan imut menempel keras di wajahku.

" Dan… Jongin apakah kau seorang we-werewolf?" Tanya ku dengan hati-hati dan apa yang kulihat? Dia menyeringai! Entah itu seringai setan yang sexy atau memang dia menyeringai sexy.

"Umh! Tepat sekali!" Ucapnya masih dengan senyum sexynya yang membuatku merona.

Aku mulai bergetar perlahan, aku Vampire dia Werewolf, aku Uke dan dia Seme, kami bermusuhan, kondisi ku sedang lemah, dan-dan kami hanya berdua disini, apa dia akan membunuhku sekarang?

"Aniyaa.. aku tidak akan membunuh vampire cantik sepertimu~ akan ada baiknya jika vampire cantik didepanku ini ku jadikan uke sekaligus mateku~" Ucapnya sambil menaiki kasur dan duduk di atas perutku atau lebih tepatnya aku ditindih!

"Ma-mau apa kau? Jangan macam-macam! Be-begini begini aku kuat kau tau?" Ancam ku dengan suara gemetaran.

"Ummh? Aku macam-macam denganmu? Tentu saja boleh hahaha! Dengar ya manis~ 6 jam lagi kau akan kujadikan mate ku!..dan aku tentu saja boleh macam-macam dengan mu~" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan mulai menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati leher ku.

"Hngggh~, yak berhen-nghh tih!" Ucap ku sambil menggeliat didalam kungkungannya.

.

BRAK!

.

"Kim Jongin! Kau dipanggil oleh sang pimpinan sekarang!" Ucap salah seorang werewolf tanpa memperdulikan 'aktifitas' apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kami berdua.

"Ck..baiklah! Ingatlah untuk mengetuk pintu, Yunho Hyung!" Ucap Jongin setengah kesal, nampaknya Namja yang kutau namanya Yunho itu tak peduli sama sekali dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan aku.

Setelah itu Jongin pun meninggalkan aku yang terengah-engah, entahlah rasanya aneh sekali, ada rasa yang asing didalam diriku disaat dia menjilati leher ku dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadikan aku matenya… rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat kami bermusuhan satu sama lain.

"Hah aku pusing, lebih baik aku tidur saja deh…." Ucapku, lalu akupun mulai terlelap lagi.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

.

'Hoamm.. ah! Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur! Mengingat vampire tidak terlalu bisa tidur, tetapi dari kemarin sampai sekarang aku tidur! Hebat! Ah aku sepertinya harus berterimakasih pada werewolf gila itu..' batinku.

Akupun menggeliat dalam tidurku, heumm rasanya hangat sekali, rasanya suhu tubuhku tidak sehangat ini…

Tunggu dulu! Ini apa? Tangan? Kok gosong sih? (baca : tan) tangan nya siapa nih? Tapi nyaman…

Aku mulai menggeliat lagi, untuk menambah kehangatan yang kudapat, hingga kini wajaku disuguhi dada bidang dengan sixpack tercetak diperutnya dan dibalut dengan kulit eksotis! Uwahhhhh! Amazingggg!

Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ini familiar… jangan bilang…

.

SRET!

.

END OF KYUNGSOO POV

.

.

SRET!

.

Kyungsoo pun menoleh keatas dan menemukan Kim Jongin sedang tertidur dengan wajah damai sambil memeluknya, well sebaiknya kita menyumbat telinga karena te-

"KYAAAAAA!" Karena teriakan yang cukup keras dapat membuatmu tuli sesaat setelah mendengarnya ditambah lagi..

"YA!" teriakan suara bass.. lengkap sudah.

.

NGINGG~

.

Seketika suasana dikamar seorang Kim Jongin menjadi sunyi, bahkan katak yang tadi ingin bersuarapun tak jadi bersuara bagaikan kehilangan suaranya sesaat…

"KAU!" tunjuk Kyungsoo kearah Jongin menggunakan jari telunjuknya, sedangkan Jongin? Hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin santai.

"Kau apakan aku, hah! Jawab!" Bentak Kyungsoo sambil membuat wajah sangar yang malah membuat dirinya menjadi makin menggemaskan dan membuat werewolf tampan kita ingin cepat-cepat 'memakan'nya.

"Memangnya kau mau ku apakan heum?" Bukannya menjawab Jongin malah balas bertanya sambil menyeringai tampan kearah Kyungsoo dan mendekatinya secaara perlahan hingga menjadi posisi menindih.

"Me-mesum! jangan menindihku! Dan juga, hanya seorang mateku yang boleh menindihku seperti ini!" Bentak Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, walau kenyataan nya tidak bisa karena Jongin bahkan lebih kekar dan besar darinya.. juga jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Jongin seorang Seme…

"Hei! Kau bawel sekali sih? Percaya atau tidak kau adalah mateku! Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah ayo ikut aku!" Ucap Jongin sambil menyeretku dari kasur, membangunganku dan menggendongku ala bridal style.

"Yak! Berhenti-"

"Berhenti mengeluh atau aku akan memperkosamu disini sekarang juga!" Ancam Jongin.

Well sepertinya ancaman Jongin yang cukup frontal bisa membuatnya terbungkam seketika, mereka pun pergi dari tenda ayah jongin.

.

"Beritahu ayah bahwa aku akan menemuinya!" Perintah Jongin dengan sedikit nada murka ke salah satu pengawal.

"Baik, pangeran alpha." Setelah itu pengawal tersebut pergi.

Jongin tetap menyeret Kyungsoo hingga mereka sampai ke depan tenda yang sedikit besar, tenda dimana para werewolf rapat.

.

SRET!

.

"Anyeong haseyo Alpha tertua! Saya pangeran alpha, kim jongin ingin berbicara dengan anda" Ucap Jongin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jongin anakku, tak usah seformal itu..kau lihat sendiri kan aku tidak bersama siapapun disini" Ucap ayah Jongin.

"Ahh.. begitu ya, mianhae appa…" Sesal Jongin.

"Nah.. ada tujuan apa kau kesini, Jongin? Dan Ah! Kenapa kau membawa matemu juga?" Tanya ayah Jongin.

"Dia sendiri yang membuatku harus membawanya ke hadapanmu appa! Dia tidak percaya bahwa aku mate nya!" Adu Jongin.

"Benarkah begitu anakku?" Tanya ayah Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ma-maafkan saya Alpha tertua… saya hanya tidak percaya dengan ini semua, apalagi kita berada di dua kubu yang berbeda…" Jelas Kyungsoo ragu.

"Hah.. aku tau ini memang sulit, tetapi inilah garis takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh nenek tertua Jongin. Beliau berkata bahwa

**garis takdir werewolf Kim akan berubah, mereka yang awalnya bermusuhan akan berdamai, semua itu akan berubah… dimulai dari cucu ku yang akan lahir dan ditakdirkan menjadi seorang alpha sama seperti ayahnya, dengan mate seorang…**

**VAMPIRE**"

…**. …..**

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari alpha Kim, Kyungsoo dengan cepat tertidur dipelukan Jongin karena Jongin yang memukul tengkuk Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba. Setelah itu Jongin pamit undur diri dari hadapan alpha Kim dan segera membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke tendanya, ah yang tepatnya sekarang menjadi tenda mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Uggh…" Mata Kyungsoo terbuka perlahan.

"D-darah…" Erang Kyungsoo sambil mengelus lehernya karena kerongkongannya terasa kering sekali.

"Darah!" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi, kini ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"ARRGGH! DARAH!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan kini iris mata indahnya yang berwarna coklat itu kini menggelap berubah menjadi hitam pekat dengan pupil berwarna merah, itu menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar dalam masa limit.

.

BRAK!

.

"Kyungie! Ada ap-Oh astaga! Kau kehausan baby?" Tanya Jongin setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu yang padahal kuncinya dia sendiri yang pegang.

"Errghh! Darah! Darah! Darah!" Racau Kyungsoo sambil menjambak rambutnya lebih kuat, sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mengendalikan sisi liarnya.

Jongin yang kasihan melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu segera menteleportasikan dirinya hingga dalam sekejab mata, Jongin sudah berada di depan Kyungsoo…

.

"Hei! Tenanglah Baby, kendalikan sisi liarmu itu~" Ucap Jongin yang kini mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya. Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya, dia mengerang kesal.

"Baiklah karena kau sangat kehausan, ini! hisap cepat!" Ujar Jongin sambil menyodorkan tangannya, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera menarik tangannya dari kungkungan tangan kiri Jongin lalu segera menarik tangan kanan Jongin.

.

Slurp!

.

Slurp!

.

Crashh!

.

Kyungsoo mulai meminum darah Jongin, seteguk demi seteguk darah mengalir dengan indah melewati kerongkongan Kyungsoo, warna matanya berangsur-angsur normal kembali, serta taringnya mulai memendek seperti sedia kala dan badannya menjadi segar kembali. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar jika darah yang dihisapnya ini adalah darah dari anak sang alpha Kim.

"Hhh..egh..erggh!"

Mendengar seseorang menggeram seperti itu, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus segera mendongakan kepalanya keatas agar bisa melihat siapa orang yang mengerang tersebut, saat Kyungsoo sadar siapa orang itu, dia segera membulatkan matanya. Kaget tentu saja! Dengan segera Kyungsoo melepaskan gigitannya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hhh…k-kau tadi kehaushaannn…dan dan aku memberikan da-darahku agar k-kau bisa-"

.

BRUK!

.

Belum sempat Jongin menjelaskan semuanya tetapi ia malah pingsan duluan.

"J-jongin? Jongin! Bagun! Jongin!" Ucap Kyungsoo disaat Jongin jatuh pingsan tepat dipelukannya.

"Jongin? Hey! Ayo bangun…" Ucapnya lagi sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya.

Melihat tak ada respon, Kyungso segera membopong Jongin ke kasur dan membaringkannya. Kyungsoo bahkan turut naik ke atas ranjang dan menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantalan Jongin.

.

KYUNGSOO POV!

.

A-apa? Jadi d-darah yang kuhisap adalah darah Jongin? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah tadi aku lepas kendali sehingga menyerangnya? Bagaimana ini? Dia pingsan sekarang! Jongin mianhae…

"Jongin ini sudah 2 jam, ayo bangun… kau tidak ingin makan hum? Kau tidak lapar?" Ucapku seperti orang gila, entah mengapa aku sangat peduli pada werewolf ini, melihat tak ada respon darinya membuat dadaku terasa sesak sekali…

"Hiks! Jonginie~ ireona! Hiks! Ireona Kim Jonginnie~!" Isakku karena Jongin tak kunjung bangun dari pingsannya, entah mengapa aku merasa sakit sekali melihat dia begini. Padahal kami berbeda ras dan juga musuh…

.

GREP!

.

Rasa hangat langsung menyergap ku begitu saja, pelukan hangat yang 2 jam ini ku rindukan… pelukan hangat dari seorang… Kim Jongin?

"Uljima.. jangan menangis baby kyungie~ aku tidak apa-apa kok! Kau hanya tak sengaja menggores sedikit nadi kehidupan wolf ku (ngawur). Beruntung tubuh ku memperbaikinya dengn cepat." Jelasnya sambil mengelus kepalaku disertai kecupan, yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ungg~ Jongin kalau aku lepas kendali, jangan korbankan dirimu lagi.." Ucapku dengan nada manja, hey aku kenapa?

"Jongin? A.a.a. bukankah seharusnya 'Jonginnie~' hum?" Goda Jongin sambil menirukan gaya bicaraku dan membuat pipiku merona.

"Yak! Jonginnie nappeun!" Kupukul dada bidangnya dengan pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibir dengan imut.

"Aigoo aigoo~ lihatlah vampire yang satu ini imut sekali eohh? Jadi kau mulai menerima perjodohan antar nenek kita kan?" Tanya Jongin sambil sesekali mencubit pipiku dengan gemas.

"Ungg..tidak!" Godaku, bisa kulihat ekspresinya sekarang berubah muram. Ahh, padahal aku tidak serius tadi.

"Hhh.. baiklah tidak apa-apa… toh aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakmu, mungkin aku akan menjauhi mu setelah aku mengantar mu pulang-

.

-_Sesak_-

.

Lalu mungkin aku akan mencari vampire lain yang mungkin cocok denganku-

.

-_Sakit_-

.

Dan akan ku jadikan sebagai _mate_ku"jelas Jongin setelah itu beranjak bangun dari kasur yang kami tempati.

Tidak, tidak! Bukan ini yang ku mau! Bukan ini! Seharusnya ini berakhir bahagia! Dia bahkan sudah membuatku jadi cinta dalam kurun waktu 12 jam dan sekarang dia bilang ingin menjauhiku? WTF! Dan mencari vampire lain untuk dijadikan pendamping dan mungkin saja itu namja atau yeoja genit yang bodoh? Yang benar saja!

.

GREP!

.

"Kajima…" Bisikku sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kajima Kim Jonginnie~" Bisikku lagi, kali ini tepat ditelinganya.

Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan dengan cepat dia berbalik dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Waeyo, hum? Bukankah kau tidak menginginkan ini?" Bisik Jongin di depan telingaku.

"Setelah apa yang kau perbuat? Jangan bodoh Jonginnie~ kau begitu lihai merebut hatiku, kau tau? Kau hanya membutuhkan waktu 12 jam untuk memikatku, aku bahkan baru kali ini mempunyai perasan semenyenangkan ini… disaat kau bilang ingin menjauhiku, aku merasa dunia ku akan hancur, dadaku sesak Jongin-hmmp!"

Aku membulatkan mataku, bagaimana tidak? seorang Kim Jongin mencium ani! melumat bibirku! Dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya! Omona… rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan!

"Jadi, kau menerimanya kan?" Tanya Jongin setelah melepas pangutan kami berdua.

"Nee, Jonginnie~" Jawabku sambil mengangguk malu-malu.

"Gomawo Baby Kyung~" Setelah itu kami saling berpelukan, bukan sebagai sepasang teletubies..tapi sebagai sepasang _mate_.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK END!

.

.

Ahh akhirnya sampai juga ditengah hutan! Hummm dimana wolf hitam kesayanganku eum?

"Jonginnie~" Panggilku dengan sedikit keras. Butuh waktu 3 detik untuk direspon dengan hembusan angin yang mengencang dan aku yakin pasti ini ulah Jongin!

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

4-

.

GREP!

.

"Anyeong baby kyung~" Ucap Jongin sambil memelukku dari belakang, entah darimana munculnya dia, aku tidak peduli.

"Nado Jonginnie~ bogoshipo~" Ucapku manja sambil membalikkan badanku dan memeluknya manja.

"Ingin bermain? Kurasa little Jonginnie merindukan sarang nya yang sempit itu babyh~" Goda Jongin sambil mendesah karena menggesek kedua kejantanan kami.

"Ahh~ Jonginnie~"

Dan kamipun mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan bergumul diatas rumput selama 2 jam

END OF KYUNGSOO POV

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Anyeong~! Duh, sumpah ngereview dan ngeedit cerita dari awal itu capek banget!-.- Fufu bahkan tidur selama 3 jam saking lelahnya-3-! Fufu harap dengan apdetnya cerita ini engan beberapa pengeditan di dalamnya, kalian akan memberikan review yang banyaakk~!

Btw, buat ini sambil dengerin 'Sing For You' Album mantab juga yee :v

REVIEW JUSEYOOO~


	3. Chapter 3

My lovely Vampire

-ANYEONG-

.

.

Main Cast :

Oh sehun

Oh-Xi Luhan

Other cast :

EXO K

EXO M

SUPER JUNIOR

Genre : Horror, Romance, Fantasy

RATE : T-M

.

.

.

Sehun POV!

Huuh.. lapar sekali, dasar Kris hyung sialan! Mana mungkin aku bisa menemukan mateku selarut ini! Dia pasti sudah tidur!

.

Aku pun mulai menelusuri bagian depan BLACK PEARL FOREST, aku sudah bosan menjelajahi bagian belakangnya. Yang kutemukan hanyalah makluk gaib wanita yang bahkan selau menggodaku padahal dia jelek! Kutekankan JELEK! Mana mungkin aku yang tampan begini mau disandingkan dengannya, membayangkannya saja aku sudah merinding!

.

.

"O-okay..yasudah, Baekhyun dan Tao masuk ketenda duluan, gege mau mengambil sweater gege yang terjemur disana dulu"

Aku mendengar suara halus yang lembut dan itu menggoda imanku sebagai seorang vampire yang sedang kelaparan sekarang. Akupun segera mencari siapa gerangan pemilik suara halus itu.

Dan oh ternyata…

JENG!

JENG!

JENG!

JENG!

.

.

Ternyata dia adalah mateku sodara sodari :v

.

.

.

Ku lihat teman-temannya sudah pergi, so Let's Play Kkk~! Ku kendalikan angin yang berhembus dan mengganggunya yang sedang merapalkan doa atau apalah itu namanya-_- CK! Dasar manusia, memangnya dengan merapalkan doa dan semacamnya bisa membuat kau selamat? Oh astaga aku bahkan malu mengakui kalau mateku adalah salah satu dari para manusia itu-_-. Tapi, sebanyak apapun kau merapalkan doa itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku sayang~

Karena bosan menunggu, akupun mulai memunculkan wujudku di belakangnya, membiarkan dia berbalik sendiri tanpa ku suruh, membiarkan dia memandangiku dan mengagumi kejantananku..

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

.

Dan membiarkan dia mengeluarkan suara lembutnya…

.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, _**mate**_ ku~" Ucapku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya mateku lagi.

"Aku?" Ucapku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Oh Sehun.. mate dari seorang Xi Luhan, ah anii lebih tepatnya Oh Luhan"

.

Ku lihat dia benaar-benar shock, Kkk~ ekspresimu lucu sekali sayang!

.

"Aku Haus Lu~" ucapku sambil membawa Luhan kepelukanku.

"Mau apa?" tanya Luhan, terdengar pasrah memang.. apalagi tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

"Darah.. i need your blood~" Bisikku tepat di telinga Luhan sambil mengemutinya, membuat Luhan menggeliat geli.

"Eumhh~ ap-pa yang kau lakukan! Hei, nghh berhenti!" Ucapnya seraya memberontak dari pelukanku.

"Menjilatimu apa lagi?" tanyaku lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mari-kita-menjilat-leher-luhan. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan bau darah luhan yang sangat pekat, Akupun mulai mengeluarkan taringku dan menancapkannya perlahan di leher Luhan.

"ARRRGGH!" Teriak Luhan kesakitan.

'**Shit! Darahnya manis sekali!**' batinku, sungguh! Darahnya sangat manis!

.

Kurasakan tubuhnya mulai lemas dan sepertinya pingsan? Karena merasakan pergerakan dari dua teman Luhan, akupun dengan cepat menidurkan luhan di depan api unggun dengan posisi memeluk sweaternya dengan poni sedikit berantakan, agar yah.. terlihat alami kalau dia ketiduran dan kedinginan.. aku tau aku cerdas, tidak usah memujiku :v. setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di dahinya, akupun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang mungkin saja sudah digotong oleh para sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

**Pagi hari**

Hey, kalian tau apa kegiatanku sekarang? Aku sedang memandangi malaikatku.. yang sedang terbaring lemas akibat perbuatanku. Ah, akupun bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menunggu mate ku sadar. Jangan berpikir bahwa mereka dapat melihatku-_-, aku sedang dalam mode menghilang.

"Eummh.." ku dengar malaikatku melenguh pelan menandakan dia sudah sadar.

"Luhan gege! Kau lama sekali bangunnya!" teriak salah seorang sahabatnya yang bermata panda, yang kutau dia adalah calon mate dari kakak pertamaku.

"E-eh?" Malaikatku mulai bingung.

"Luhanniee, makanya jangan tertidur di depan api unggun! Sudah tau kau tidak kuat dingin!" ucap seorang lagi yang mirip pupy.

"Apa kalian benar-benar menemukan ku sedang tertidur?" tanya Luhan dengan nada interogasi, hmm sepertinya dia mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Iyaa gege! Aku dan Baekhyun gege berani bersumpah pada saat itu kau tidur di depan api unggun dan menggigil" jelas si Panda panjang lebar.

"Jinj-"

"Sudahlah, Luhan cepat ganti baju! Kibum hyung sudah menyuruh kita berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi bersama, setelah itu kita bebas mau ngapain aja~" lerai si Pupy seakan mengerti situasi.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian sudah mandi?" tanya Luhan alias malaikatku.

"Belom gege~ kami berdua menunggumu, Baekhyun gege sudah mengatakan pada Kibum gege kalau kita bertiga akan mandi sehabis sarapan pagi dan dia tidak mempersalahkan itu" jelas si Panda lagi.

"Okay Tao.. sekarang keluarlah dan carilah tempat duduk, gege ingin ganti baju" ucap Luhan. Ah, ahirnyaa~

.

Setelah merasa situasi aman, akupun mulai berjalan kearah Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang tanpa memperlihatkan wujudku. Kurasakan dia tersentak dan mulai melamun seperti memperdebatkan ini nyata atau tidak.

"Kau tidak sedang menghayal baby~" ucapku dan mulai menampakkan wujudku, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"OH SEHUN!" teriaknya. Uh, telingaku berdenging sekarang.

"Yak! Kau tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu baby~ aku tidak tuli sama sekali" ucapku sedikit kesal.

"Masa? ….Bodo!" ucapnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya, mulai nakal hm?

"Yaak! Kau tak boleh begitu baby~ aku mate mu! Hargailah aku!" ucapku lagi sambil menatapnya tajam.

"A-NI-YA!" ucapnya keras kepala.

"Kau berani membentakku, Baby~?" tanyaku dengan suara yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya, sengaja memang.. hanya ingin tau seperti apa reaksinya.

"Kalau Iya memangnya kenapa?" tantang Luhan setengah berani karena pandangan tajamku, Kkk~ lucu sekali.

"Kau akan mendapat ganjarannnya baby~"

Setelah mengucapkan itu aku segera membalikkan badan Luhan dan mulai melumat bibir cherrynya, Luhan pun tersentak kaget dan ingin menolaknya, tapi lama-kelamaan Ia mulai menikmatinya, terbuai dengan kelihaianku memainkan lidahku di dalamnya.

Perlahan-lahan Malaikatku mulai menutup matanya, memasrahkan diri padaku dan membuat jiwa kejanatananku muncul. Ah, aku tidak bodoh untuk mengajaknya bercinta di tenda yang sempit dan belum tentu kedap suara ini. Lebih baik aku bawa saja dia ke istana, toh kelak dia juga akan tinggal disana.

Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih pada Chen, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo setelah ini..

.

.

.

END OF SEHUN POV!

.

**Di Istana(kamar Sehun)**

Terlihat seorang namja tampan bagai serigala sedang menggendong namja rusa santapannya dan membanting namja rusa itu ke atas kasur dengan lembut..

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kau menculikku kemana, eoh?!" Bentak luhan bagaikan anak kucing yang baru belajar mengeong.

"Kau tidak lihat? Kita berada K.A.M.A.R.K.U!" balas Sehun.

"MWORAGO? Kembalikan aku! Ah, bagaimana ini? Nanti kalau Baekhyun dan Tao mencariku bagaimana?" racau Luhan.

"Mereka tidak akan mencarimu.." Ucap Sehun tenang.

"Ck! Kau tau darimana, HAH?" Bentak Luhan lagi, bisa dirasakan bahwa Sehun sedikit sulit mengendalikan emosinya sekarang.

"Aku menyuruh Chen, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo untuk membawa mereka jalan-jalan agar tidak mencarimu, paham?" Ucap Sehun dengan suara rendah, pertanda bahwa dia akan marah…

"APA? Akan kau apakan mereka? Astaga! Jadi Chen, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bukan manusia? Kembalikkan aku sekarang Oh Sehun!" bacot Luhan. Cukup sudah, kesabaran Sehun sudah habis.

"MEREKA TIDAK AKAN DIAPA-APAKAN, BODOH! DAN YA! MEREKA VAMPIRE! JADI BERHENTI MENGUJI KESABARANKU PADAMU XI LUHAN!" Bentak Sehun dan membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Um-umma…" gumam Luhan lirih, kaget? Tentu saja!

'_shit!'_ umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"L-lu…" panggil Sehun dan hanya direspon dengan mata berkaca-kaca dari Luhan

"Hueeee! Umma~ Sehunnie membentakku, Hiks! Bahkan Heechul hyung hiks! Tidak pernah membentakku! Hiks! Hueeeee T.T" tangisan Luhanpun pecah. Sehun yang menyadari kesalahannya, segera membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssstt! Tenanglah Lu, aku tidak sengaja oke? Salahmu memancing emosiku tadi." Jelas Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

"Mwoo? Hueeee Umma~ Sehunnie menyalahkanku~ T.T" bukannya tenang, tangisan Luhan malah semakin keras.

"Hey! Lulu~ bukan begitu maksudku oke? Baiklah sekarang tenang dan akan kubelikan kau es krim, bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun, cukup sudah.. Sehun tidak kuat melihat Luhan menangis.

"Hiks.. Aku tidak mau Es Krim! Aku maunya bubble tea~" Rengek Luhan.

"Arraseo, Bubble tea rasa apa sayang?" tanya Sehun.

"Taro dan berukuran jumbo yaa, Sehuunnie~ :3" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, sekarang tunggu saja disini.. jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku pulang, Anyeong!" setelah itu Sehunpun menghilang dengan sekali kedip, meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang cekikikan sendiri.

"Rasakan! Dasar Oh Sehun bodoh!" Ucap Luhan. Oh, rupanya anak rusa inin berbohong hmm? Ckck.. poor Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

TEBECEH!

Woi! Ada yang kangen fufu kagak? Saolohh Fufu baru aja merasakan yang namanya 'Miracle In December'. Sebenernya ni akun maunya fufu tutup, soalnya udah dari lama fufu coba buka ni akun, tapi gak mau-mau! Maklum yee lupa password :v. abistu, pas tanggal berapalah itu yang jelas bulan desember, fufu coba buka lagi.. abistu.. YEHETTT~ MAU KEBUKA! Fufu sangat bahagia guys :v. betewe ada yang ngeship Seunghan Couple kagak? Ituloh pasangan emak-babeh seventeen :v.. fufu lagi kena demam Seunghan Couple, gilss mereka cocok banget dah! Yang satu cogan yang satu cecan :v cucok udah :v bertambahlah couple yang masuk list daftar terpaporit setelah CB :v. Betewe… REVIEW JUSEYO!


	4. Chapter 4

My lovely Vampire

…ANYEONG…

.

.

Main Cast :

Oh sehun

Oh-Xi Luhan

Other cast :

EXO K

EXO M

SUPER JUNIOR

Genre : Horror, Romance, Fantasy

RATE : T-M

.

.

.

BAEKHYUN POV!

.

KLIK!

.

KLIK!

.

KLIK!

.

Entah sudah berapa foto yang telah ku potret. Hei! View air terjun ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Ah.. seandainya saja Luhanie ikut…..

.

SRAK!

.

"Eungh?" Gumamku sambil menoleh ke arah semak-semak yang berada tepat di sebelah air terjun. Aneh.. aku merasa ada seseorang disitu.. tapi siapa?

"Nuguseyo?" Ujarku memastikan.

"….." Tak ada jawaban, tapi aku yakin ada seseorang disana…

"Siapapun kau, aku akan kesana!" Ujarku lagi. Dengan penuh keberanian, aku pun berjalan menuju semak-semak itu.

.

SRAK!

.

"Hah?" Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak menemukan siapapun!

.

"Percuma mencariku disitu, Sayang."

.

SRET!

.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku penasaran. Ku akui dia tampan, rambut berwarna silver, kemeja polos berwarna hitam yang memeluk tubuh tegapnya dengan pas dan juga ripped jeans dark blue.

"Aku tau aku tampan, Sayang. Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu." Ucapnya kepedean. Tapi.. ada yang aneh…

"Yak! Kurang ajar! Siapa yang kau panggil 'Sayang' eoh?" Pekikku setelah menyadari keanehan yang ku rasakan.

"Tentu saja kau! Byun- ani, Park Baekhyun." Jawabnya lugas tanpa beban.

"Jangan mengubah margaku sembarangan, orang asing!" Balasku kesal. Dan hey! Dia malah menyeringai!

"Kau menarik, Sayang." Ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arahku, dan anehnya aku tidak melangkah mundur sama sekali.

.

TEP!

.

Kini ia berada di depanku, aroma mint memabukkan merasuki indra penciumanku. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain, harus ku akui… iris matanya indah sekali… sewarna dengan rambutnya kurasa?

"Dengar ini baik-baik, Babe. Namaku adalah….

.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol.**"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie Gege~!" Panggilan itu membuatku terpaksa menoleh.

"Nee, Taozi? Waeyoo?" Sahut ku agak keras mengingat jarak kami lumayan jauh.

"Gege sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya nya.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan…" Shit! Dia menghilang!

"Lupakan saja! Ada apa?" Tanya ku.

"Ayo kemari! Chen Gege membawakan camilan untuk kita~!" Balas Tao sambil tersenyum senang.

Karenaa tak ingin mengecewakan Tao, aku pun segera bergegas. Baru beberapa langkah, aku menoleh ke arah air terjun lagi. Seketika pupil mataku membulat!

.

Orang aneh itu.. dia berdiri sambil menatapku dengan seringaiannnya…

.

Cukup! Aku ketakutan! Dengan terburu-buru aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia menyeramkan!

END OF BAEKHYUN POV!

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Tanya Xiumin khawatir.

"A-ani.. tidak apa-apa sungguh!" Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya Xiumin lagi.

"N-nee!" Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan nada gugup.

"Yasudah, ini minumlah! Chennie membawa setermos coklat hangat untuk kita." Jelas Xiumin sambil menyerahkah segelas coklat hangat. Tunggu.. kurasa ada yang kurang…

"Engh.. Xiumin hyung, Taozi mana?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Taozi? Sedang mencari Kyungsoo bersama Chennie." Jawab Xiumin seadanya.

"Oh, begitu…" Setelah itu tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya Baekhyun yang sesekali bertanya.

TAO SIDE!

"Chen Gege~" Panggil Tao dengan nada manjanya.

"Wae, Taozi?" Sahut Chen singkat.

"Kira-kira Kyungsoo Gege dimana, ne?" Tanya Tao.

"Mollayo~ padahal sudah sejauh ini! Ah! Gege puny aide!" Jawab Chen sambil tersenyum senang.

"Apa, Ge?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar?" Usul Chen.

"M-mwo? Ta-tapi Tao takut tersesat, Ge.." Ujar Tao jujur.

"Aniaa, kamu tidak akan tersesat! Gege sudah memasang alat pendeteksi di coat mu, jadi nanti Gege yang akan mencarimu! Ah! Kalau Taozi masih ragu, tinggalkan saja patahan ranting di sepanjang perjalanan! Jadi Taozi bisa kembali ke arah sini tanpa tersesat!" Ujar Chen panjang lebar.

"Arraseo.. Gege ke kiri dan Tao ke kanan! Paii Gege~" Pamit Tao lalu segera berjalan menjauhi Chen sambil meletakkan patahan ranting disetiap jalan yang dilewatinya.

"Semoga berhasil Taozi~" Bisik Chen sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

SRAK!

.

SRAK!

.

"Eh? Nuguseyo~?" Tanya Tao polos. Pada saat itu juga seorang pemuda muncul dari belakang pohon.

"Eh? Anyeong~!" Sapa Tao sambil tersenyum kucing.

"Ck! Polos sekali!" Ujar orang itu sambil mendekat ke arah Tao.

"Eum.. Gege tampan, Tao ingin bertanya! Apakah Gege melihat seseorang bertubuh mungil dengan mata seperti burung hantu lewat disekitar sini?" Tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

"Tidak. Dan jangan sok akrab memanggilku dengan sebutan Gege Tampan, Panda!" Jawab orang itu.

"Lalu Tao harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Panggil aku Kris Gege." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Tadi katanya jangan memanggil dengan sebutan Gege! Huh! Dasar aneh!" Gerutu Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tingkah ajaib Tao mengundang senyuman tampan milik Kris keluar.

"Menggemaskan…" Bisik Kris sambil memandang Tao.

"'Eoh? Gege bilang apa?" Tanya Tao. Membuat Kris mengubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin kembali.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Jawab Kris cuek.

"Issh! Menyebalkan!" Sahut Tao sambil melempar ranting rapuh ke arah Kris.

"Yak! Tidak sopan! Mengapa melempariku?" Geram Kris. Fyi, itu hanya acting belaka yang sukses membuat Tao ketakutan.

"M-mianhaeyo Gege~ Tao kesal~" Ujar Tao sambil melakukan aegyo.

"Ck! Sudah sana kembali! Tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat sini selain kau, Panda!" Usir Kris.

"Gege ngomongnya biasain aja dong! Dasar menyebalkan!" Setelah itu Tao pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Meninggalkan Kris yang menatap Tao dengan pandangan dingin.

"Merepotkan!" Kris pun menghilang.

.

.

.

.

"Taozi? Kenapa sedih seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Oh rupanya mereka secara kebetulan bertemu di tempat awal.

"Tao kesal, Kyungie Gege~!" Jawab Tao sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Wae, hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tao lembut.

"Tadi Tao bertemu dengan seorang Gege tampan! Sungguh Ge~ tampan sekali!" Ujar Tao sambil memasang ekspresi senangnya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih.

"Tapi sayang… Gege tampan itu sangat cuek dan dingin! Dia bahkan mengusir Tao tadi! Padahalkan Tao hanya bertanya tentang Kyungsoo Gege!" Lanjutnya.

"Err… Taozi?" Panggil Chen ragu.

"Nee, Gege?" Jawab Tao seadanya.

"Begini.. bukannya Gege bermaksud menakut-nakutimu atau apa.. tapi dibagian hutan sini tidak ada orang selain kita…" Ujar Chen dengan ekspresi dramatis.

"Mwo? Ah! Gege pasti berbohong! Lalu Gege akan mengatakan Kris Gege itu hantu, eoh?" Tanya Tao sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sayangnya iya. Orang yang kau panggil Kris Gege itu adalah seorang pekemah yang hilang 5 tahun lalu. Tak ada seorangpun yang menemukannya hingga sekarang." Jelas Chen. Membuat Tao memucat.

"Yak! Kim Jongdae! Jangan menakut-nakuti Taozi! Sayang, jangan dengarkan dia, nee? Chen hanya menjahilimu saja!" Bujuk Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Tao. Sungguh, Kyungsoo adalah Mommy able.

"N-nee, Kyungie Gege.." Sahut Tao seadanya.

.

.

Tak terasa, hari mulai petang. ChenMin, Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kyungsoo mulai bergegas menuju tempat perkemahan. Karena mereka sudah berjanji pada Kibum untuk kembali sebelum jam makan malam.

.

SAAT MAKAN MALAM.

"Gege…" Panggil Tao, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyantap makan malamnya menoleh.

"Whaheho?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Issh! Telan dulu, Ge!" Ujar Tao sambil memasang ekspresi jijik. Membuat Baekhyun dengan segera menelan makanannya.

"Waeyo, Taozi?" Ulang Baekhyun.

"Kita melupakan Luhan Gege~ ayo ke tendanya! Kita ajak dia keluar untuk mengambil jatah makan malamnya!" Ajak Tao.

"Kau benar! Kita melupakan Luhannie! Kajja Tao!" BaekTao pun berjalan menuju tenda Luhan.

"Luhan Ge~!" Panggil Tao tapi tak mendapat sahutan dari Luhan.

"Luhan!" Ini Baekhyun yang manggil.

"Gege.. bagaimana ini? Apakita buka secara paksa saja yaa?" Ujar Tao khawatir.

"Buka saja Tao! aku khawatir!" Setelah itu Tao membuka tenda Luhan dengan paksa.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3-

.

"KYAAAA!" Teriakan membahana Baekhyun membuat semua orang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Tanya Kibum panik.

"L-luhan tidak ada di tendanya!" Jawab Baekhyun bergetar.

"Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa?" Kaget Kibum.

"Mungkin dia tersesat?" Sahut salah satu teman BaekTao.

"Ti-tidak.." Jawab Tao cepat.

"Tenda ini tertutup dari dalam, bukannya dari luar!" Lanjut Tao panik.

"Ayo cari Luhan! Dengar semuanya! Tim penyelamat dan aku akan pergi mencari Luhan! Kuharap kalian semua kembali kedalam tenda dan tenang! Kalau terjadi sesuatu, hubungi Donghae! Dia yang akan menjaga kalian bersama Kyuhyun dan Changmin!" Jelas Kibum, mencoba untuk tidak panik.

"Ijinkan kami ikut!" Ujar Baekhyun dan Tao bersamaan.

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Kami mohon! Luhan adalah sahabat kami! Biarkan kami ikut mencarinya!" Mohon Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah, dan kalian semua! Segeralah masuk ke dalam tenda!" Pinta Kibum pada seluruh peserta Pramuka.

.

.

Setelah semuanya bersiap, mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan yang gelap dan lebat itu. Sesekali Tim penyelamat menyenter area semak-semak, siapa tau Luhan bersembunyi dibalik sana.

"Luhan Gege!/Luhannie!" Pekik BaekTao kencang.

"Ssst! Kalian jangan berteriak! Kita sudah memasuki area rawan hewan buas! Jadi jangan berisik, oke?" Nasihat Kibum.

"N-nee.." Mereka terus mencari hingga…

.

"Kibum Hyung! Bagaimana jika kita mencari ke arah sana?" Usul Baekhyun.

"…." Kibum tidak menyahut.

"Kibum Hyung?" Panggil Baekhyun mencoba memastikan tanpa menoleh.

"…." Masiih tak ada jawaban. Karena penasaran, Baekhyun pun menoleh.

"Omona!" Pekik Baekhyun pelan.

"W-wae, Ge~?" Tanya Tao khawatir.

"T-taozi… kuharap kau tidak panik… ka-karena k-kita terpisah dari t-tim…" Jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"What?!" Pekik Tao.

"Tapi Ge, bagaimana bisa? Kita kan selalu berada di dekat mereka!" Lanjutnya.

"M-mollayo… a-ayo cari mereka! Disini menyeramkan!" Usul Baekhyun sambil menyeret Tao.

"T-taozi… disini gelap sekali! Kau tidak membawa senter atau penerangan apapun?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berhenti.

"…."

"Taozi?" Kini Baekhyun mulai takut. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menoleh kearah belakang.

.

KOSONG!

Baekhyun tidak menemukan siapapun! Padahal tadi ia menyeret Tao supaya tidak terpisah!

.

SRAK!

.

Suara itu membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat… perlahan ia menoleh ke depan…

"Boo!"

.

"KYYAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"KYYAAAAAAAA!"

.

"B-baekhyun Gege? Si-siapa yang berteriak itu?" Tanya Tao ketakutan.

"…."

"G-gege?" Oke, Tao benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

.

TEP!

.

Omo! Ada yang memegang bahu Tao! Dengan gemetar ia menoleh kearah belakang…

"Hei.."

.

BRUK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Hayoloh! Siapa noh! Hai readers! Sengaja buat yang ini pendek hehe :v. biar kaya sinetron utt*rant gituu bersambungnya bikin penasaaran :v. Kali aja ni ff bisa famous gara-gara TBC nya ngegantung :v. oiya Fufu mau curcol, gini.. Fufu kan ikut Giveaway WEBTOON 304th Study Room tuh.. ikutan yang FF dengan genre Yaoi. Nah, kan udh mau tamat tuh FF buatan Fufu.. tapi dengan sialnya ide Fufu itu kesumbat! Gamau keluar! Padahal nanggung noh lagi dikit!

BTW GIMANA PENDAPAAT KALIAN TENTANG MV MONSTER? OMAYAAA SI CADEL GANS BNGT GILSS! GUE SUKA SAMA KONSEP NYA BAEKHYUN! YAWLAH KEK PEMAIN UTT*ARANT SUMPAH TU GANTUNGAN YANG NYANTOL DI BIBIR SEKSEH KEPUNYAAN BININYA SI CEYE! Oiya! Fufu bakal apdet dengan syarat Reviewnya naik dari 56 menjadi 80 Review :)! Fufu hanyalah manusia biasa yang ingin mendapatkan support, kritik dan saran dari kalian :)! Last, kalau kalian punya ide untuk chapter selanjutnya tolong beritahu Fufu nee? Lewat kotak review maupun PM :3. Satu lagi! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan yaa! Fufu gak pernah ngerasain puasa sebulan penuh, tapi Fufu tau pasti itu sulit! Fufu doain semoga yang baca dan ngereview FF ini bisa puasa sebulan penuh tanpa halangan! Aminn!

GOMAWO!

With Love,

Fujoshiexost Couple a.k.a Fufu


End file.
